mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Miss Sunshine
Little Miss Sunshine is the fourth book in the Little Miss series by Roger Hargreaves. Little Miss Sunshine *'Color': Yellow *'shape': Round *'Gender': Female *'Hair: '''Yellow (Light tan) in braids *Family:Possibly Mr. Happy *Friends:Mr. Happy, the rest of the characters *Rivals:Mr. Rude, Mr. Bump (Bugs) *Occupation:Host's Assistant(New show only) *Species:Shaped Human *Likes:Sunshine *Dislikes:Darkness, Evil *Release date: 1981 *'Job': Cheering people up *Features: Red bows *Actresses: Pauline Collins (1983) Alyson Court (1997-1999) Alicyn Packard (2008-present) Jo Wyatt (UK-2008-present) Emma Tate (UK-2009-present) Story There was a King who lived in a castle in Miseryland. Little Miss Sunshine is on holiday. She saw a sign saying "This way to Miseryland." So she was on her way to Miseryland. She saw a Guard at the Bridge Door. Little Miss Sunshine gave the Guard a Big Smile. Then the Guard took her to see the King of Miseryland and she had an idea. So Little Miss Sunshine and the king went back to her car. Finally she made a new picket sign saying "Laughter Land" and she boomed an enormous laugh then the king laughed too. Little Miss Sunshine is one of the happiest people in the world, besides Mr. Happy and Mr. Cheerful. ''The Mr. Men Show Little Miss Sunshine is a regular in the 2008 TV series The Mr. Men Show. She kept her looks and personality except her nose and hair change from yellow to light tan, and runs a morning show called "Good Morning Dillydale" with her partner, Mr. Happy. Her voice is very perky and she is almost very ditzy. Her house is pink, with a flowerbed, and flowers on the house as well. In the UK and US Versions, she is voiced by Alicyn Packard and Jo Wyatt (Season 1), Emma Tate (Season 2). She is first seen in Physical. She is in love with Mr. Happy. International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. *''Madame Bonheur'' (French) *''Doña Sonrisas'' (Spanish) *''Unsere Sonja Sonnenschein'' (German) *''Mevrouwtje Zonnestraal'' (Dutch) *Η Κυρία Γελαστούλα (Greek) *樂觀小姐 (Taiwan) *밝아양 (Korean) *ニコニコちゃん(Japanese) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Mr. Happy *Miseryland worms *Miseryland birds *Guard *King of Miseryland Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. *Little Miss Bad *Little Miss Magic (mentioned, but not seen) *Little Miss Chatterbox (mentioned, but not seen) *Little Miss Bossy(she appears in this episode before her own) (TV version) *Little Miss Sunshine and the Wicked Witch *Little Miss Christmas *Little Miss Sunshine and the Splendid Hair Day *Be My Little Miss Sunshine *Mr. Birthday *Little Miss Sunshine Keeps Her Smile *Little Miss Naughty and the Good Fairy *Mr. Men A Christmas Carol *Little Miss Sunshine Brings a Smile(TV) *Happy Birthday, Little Miss Scatterbrain(TV)(cameo) *Mr. Grumble's Holiday(TV)(cameo) *Mr. Tickle Saves the Day(TV)(cameo) *Happy Christmas, Mr. Worry(TV)(cameo) *Mr. Worry and the Giant(TV)(cameo) She also appears in some of the episodes in Mr. Men and Little Miss. Trivia *Counterparts: Princess Peach (Nintendo, they are sweet and kind, and they love sunshine), Strawberry Shortcake (Strawberry Shortcake, both are bright), Ami (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, both are kind), Ms. Pac-Man (Pac-Man, Namco. Both yellow, round, have freckles, and have red bows), Marzipan (Homestar Runner, both are kind, sweet, and loves any cute stuff), Ceviche (Chowder, both are yellow, have the same eyes, have hair, wear pink, and are kind), and Katie (Total Drama series, both are sweet, bright, and kind). *Although, Miss Sunshine and Mr. Bump are fairly good friends, she is one of his Rivals from the "Bugs" episode returning in Lunch (The Other 2 being Mr. Grumpy & Mr. Nervous) they broke up friendship... *Miss Sunshine's voice in The US verson of The Mr. Men Show resembles Toadette in the Super Mario game series and her personality resemble's Princess Peach's. *In "Sand & Surf" Miss Sunshine seemed to be one of the little misses that didn't have her hair in a pony tail. *The only time she cried(Camping). *It is said that her best friend is Little Miss Chatterbox . *Little Miss Sunshine is one miss who is seen with Mr. Stubborn (Fair & Night as a werewolf). *She is one of the 16 yellow characters. *She may have a crush on Mr. Happy, or she may be his sister. *Many fans think she's in love with Mr. Happy. *She didn't seem to care when Mr. Bump got hurt in "Parties" and "Getting Around" and even let him get hurt in "Parties". She also didn't care when Mr. Fussy got hurt in "Seashore", which is really very, very out of character for her! Poor Fussy and Bump! *Her relationship with Mr. Happy is love. *In "Hotel" her voice can be heard while the 7 heads are yelling at Mr. Rude even though her head isn't shown. *She was the only character who was not frightened when Mr Stubborn turned into a werewolf. *She is seen alot with Mr. Messy and Mr. Fussy in season 2 (Gifts, Parks and Pirates). *She doesn't watch anything scary or about corn. *She looks more like Mr. Bounce than Mr. Happy, because they are closer colors, wear reddish pink/pinkish red, and are about the same size. *She is one of the 32 characters in the Mr. Men Show. *She's alot shorter than Mr. Happy. *Her hair might be a wig because it just came off and onto Mr. Fussy's head in Dance, Dance, Dance. See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Little Miss Category:Yellow characters Category:Round characters Category:Book series Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters